


Break - Sanders Sides Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Logan has too much work, Logan is stressed, M/M, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Roman and Patton are mentioned, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sort Of, Virgil is a sweetheart, Virgil isn't for once?, no angst really, small angst, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Logan has far too much work to do and becomes overwhelmed. Virgil decides to help him relax. Idea from a drawing prompt floating around Pinterest. Credit idea to them!





	Break - Sanders Sides Oneshot

Logan was having a stressful day. It was nothing new; he had these days often. But something about this day in particular had really gotten to him.  
He assumed the others knew nothing of this; after all, he knew how to hide his feelings. And for most of the day, this theory was proven correct. It was only in the evening, while he was on his computer in his room, that the least likely side would appear.  
Virgil knocked on his half open door, causing the logical side to glance up. He adjusted his glasses and tilted his head. “Virgil. Is there something I can help you with?”  
Virgil’s eyes were slightly narrowed as he stared at Logan; it gave the latter the uneasy sensation that the anxious side was staring right through him.  
“No, I don’t think so.” he replied. “Just came to say goodnight.”  
Logan nodded and returned his gaze to his computer. “Goodnight, then.” he said absentmindedly.  
Virgil frowned. “Never mind, you can help me with something. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
Logan typed something on his computer before reluctantly looking at Virgil once more. “Wrong?” he asked impatiently.  
“You’re not acting like yourself.” the anxious side said, crossing his arms. “Spill.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Logan objected.  
“L, please.”  
“How are you so sure?” the logical side countered. “The others never questioned me today.”  
Virgil scoffed. “Only because Roman is more attentive to his mirror than reality, and Patton is dog-sitting.”  
Logan slowly wet his lips and resumed typing on his computer. “I assure you, I’m fine. But I am very busy, so if there’s nothing else-”  
“No.” Virgil’s voice grew stronger. “If you’re really fine, you won’t mind me bringing Patton in here. You know how good he is at reading emotions.” He turned to leave.  
“Don’t!” Logan said quickly.  
When Virgil slowly face him, eyes expectant, he sighed. “Please don’t fetch Patton. He prefers making everything better with… physical touch. That will just make things worse.”  
Virgil raised an eyebrow. “So there is something wrong.”  
“Not ‘wrong’ per say-” Logan shook his head. “It really isn’t a big deal, Virgil. I’m just a bit stressed.”  
The darker side looked at him in surprise. “Didn’t think you got stressed. Stealing my job, huh?”  
He was trying to joke, but Logan was only able to give him a weak smile in return. Now that he’d revealed the source of his discomfort, he felt even worse, as though the confession had done nothing more than remind him of all the things he had left to complete. He sagged slightly.  
Virgil’s own smile faltered. “Hey.” he said gently. He came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes unusually soft. “It’s really getting to you, isn’t it?”  
Logan slowly nodded.  
Virgil sighed.  
“I don’t understand. Yes, I have a lot to do, but I know I have time to do it all. Why do I feel this way?” Logan swallowed hard, looking at the anxious side. “How do I… handle it?”  
Virgil gave him a small smile. “Feelings." he said simply.  
“The bane of my existence.” Logan agreed.  
“Well, there’s lots of things you can do to lower stress levels,” Virgil said, shutting Logan’s computer, “the first being take a break.”  
He ignored the noise of protest from the logical side. “Nothing helps more.” he said firmly.  
Logan reluctantly nodded.  
“If you’re having long term stress, and especially if you’re feeling an immediate sense of panic or anxiety, there’s a really good breathing technique for it. I use it all the time.” Virgil continued. “Breathe in for four seconds. Hold your breath for seven seconds. Breathe out for eight seconds. Okay?” He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Logan. “Try it.”  
Logan hesitated, then did as instructed, closing his eyes. After the eight count, he opened them again.  
Virgil was watching him closely. “Well?”  
“I must admit, that was… quite relaxing.” Logan said.  
Virgil grinned. “Good start.” he said.  
“Start?” Logan frowned. “I really should get back to my work-” He reached for his computer, but Virgil pulled it away before he could. “Virge.” Logan’s tone was one of slight annoyance.  
“You’ll get it back when we’re done.” Virgil promised.  
Logan sighed. “Fine. What’s next?”  
“You need something to relax your mind. I know you like puzzles, right?”  
Logan smiled faintly and nodded.  
The anxious side reached into his pocket and pulled out a Rubik’s Cube.  
Logan reached for it instinctively, but Virgil held out a hand to stop him. “This is just for fun.” he clarified. “No time limit, no rush, no competition. Understand?”  
The logical side frowned. He loved to test himself. On the other hand, he was always viewing things rationally. And he could see the benefits of Virgil’s suggestion.  
“Okay.” he agreed. “Just for… fun.” The word sounded odd on his lips.  
Virgil smiled and handed him the cube.  
Logan grabbed it and began to twist the different sections. In no time at all he’d completed it.  
Virgil whistled. “Impressive. How long did that take you?”  
“46.5 seconds.” Logan said instantly.  
The other side sighed. “Logan…”  
“I can’t help it, Virgil. I always time myself for these things.” he replied.  
“Alright, alright. New plan.” Virgil opened Logan’s computer.  
Logan brightened. “We’re done?”  
Virgil shook his head, typing something on the keyboard. “I’m gonna try one more thing.” he said.  
“If it’s one of those ridiculous meditation videos, I’m sorry to say they don’t work on me. I’ve never-” He broke off as Virgil turned the screen towards him, showing what he’d pulled up.  
“A space documentary?”  
“That’s your favorite thing, right? Besides the ocean.”  
Logan slowly nodded. “I didn’t know you knew that."  
Virgil shrugged slightly, smiling. “Care to watch with me?”  
“Yes.” Logan said instantly.  
Virgil chuckled and moved over to sit beside Logan on the bed, pulling the computer with him. He pressed play and, as the narrator began a theory regarding dark matter, took the blanket and gently wrapped it around Logan.  
Logan saw him smile from the corner of his eye as the logical side relaxed into its warmth.  
The narration continued.  
Virgil settled in beside Logan. “Sometimes you just need a break.” he murmured.


End file.
